one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Metal Bat vs The Batter
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Baseball Bat wielding badasses are about to play the bloodiest game of Baseball EVER. Will Metal Bat and the fact he almost defeated Garou (Damn sisters...) put him on terms with the likes of Tornado of Terror, Genos, and even Saitama, or will The Batter step up to the plate and prove he CAN be better than Ness? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Metal Bat.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES The Batter.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Location: Z-City As Usual, an ambitious Metal Bat wanted a good challenge. With Garou dead, he wandered around the city looking for a challenge worthy of his ability. When he saw a Dragon Level Threat in the vicinities. With nobody else to handle the abomination, this was Metal Bat's chance to prove he CAN be just like the other S-Class heroes... ...But before he could bring a home run to the Dragon... PING!!! (Cues Liquid Tension Experiment - Acid Rain) A simple looking Baseball player sent what looked like a World-Class Dragon flying in one swing... Metal Bat was jealous at the overpowered Baseball Bat wielder, and is quite enraged... Metal Bat: GODDAMMIT YOU DIRTY BITCH! That Dragon was MINE!!! But the more than ordinary Batter responded with something Cryptic. The Batter: You'd never live to tell the tale if you just approach it like a man even. He's no ordinary Dragon; that was a Worldheart Dragon. According to Word of God, not even mere S-Class heroes can best it as a team; It's even rumored to even be 500x stronger than the Hero Killer himself. Metal Bat: YOU FAT WHORE! You beat that thing with one swing! Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! What the FUCK man! The Batter: You're cussathons are the reason why you fail as a S-Class Hero. Let's settle this; with the power of our bats... Metal Bat: Don't be so arrogant! I've been known to KILL heroes given enough damage to me! Hell, I ALMOST FUCKING KILLED GAROU! The Batter: I don't need your life story, young man. Beat it, or die. Make your choice. Metal Bat: (SINCE WHEN DID THIS DIRTY FUCK KNOW KILLER INSTINCT?!) The Fight THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.4: Metal Bat tried to strike, but The Batter easily dodged with quite the bit of success. He then used his Meat/Metal bat to slam Metal Bat, sending him to a wall, crumbling it in the process. With the S-Class Hero under rubble, Batter looked at his trophy, knowing he won... Until... It turned out debris wasn't enough to take out an S-Class like Metal Bat, and he charged at an impressed Batter, and smashed his skull bones. 51.6-38.2: But something of such a Calibur wasn't enough to phase The Batter. His cap was sent for a home run, revealing his red eyes. This unnerved Metal Bat as he was beaten senseless by the Batter's flurry of Baseball strikes. With so many attacks thrown... 41.5-37.9: Metal Bat: Ugh... Heh. So much for your Boomstick... 37.2-32.9: Despite The Batter dealing so much damage, it only made Metal Bat stronger, NOT weaker. His Fighting Spirit knows no bounds. 32.5-19.7: Metal Bat swung his bat, sending Batter all the way to the other side of the field. Batter made an epic mistake beating the crap out of his adversary. Bones obliterated, organs gushing blood, even his red eyes were dangling from their cords attached from the brain. Metal Bat knew one more attack will end the game. His sister was nowhere to be found, giving him the green light to finish The Batter off... And yet... 20.3-18.1: The Batter: MUCH better. 17.4-0.1: The Batter's Brain was still active, so it was able to use Save Third Base to fully heal The Batter, making him at normal form again. He didn't have interior or even exterior wounds anymore. Angry he can't heal himself either, Metal Bat ran at The Batter, hoping his momentum, combined with how much damage he took should be enough to at least smash his grey matter, and send it flying. The Batter and his Ashley Bat though, was about to do a well focused Ultimate Homerun... The Batter charged, while Metal Bat easily ran at High Hypersonic speed... In the end... (Liquid Tension Experiment - Acid Rain Ends.) Ping... Both players got MVPOAT... DOUBLE K.O.! While The Batter Hit First, such power from Metal Bat shredded both heads off the body. The two faceless corpses were gushing blood far too easily. When Metal Bat's sister found her elder brother dead, she cried so hard her eyes bled. That was how the bottom of the ninth ended the game... Results/Credits (Cues Under Night In-Birth OST: The World I Draw(Bad Ending)) LADIES & GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE... A TIE! Metal Bat is from ONE PUNCH MAN, owned by ONE, & Yusuke Murata. The Batter is from off, owned by Mortis Ghost. Acid Rain is made by Liquid Tension Experiment. The World I Draw is from Under Night IN-BIRTH, owned by SOFT CIRCLE FRENCH BREAD. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Sports themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a Theme Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:Anti-Heroes Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees